


Surprise

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa’s smile is as blinding as the late afternoon sun. Haruka quickly looks away. His cheeks suddenly feel uncomfortably warm, in a way he knows has nothing to do with the lazy summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [stereosunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosunsets/gifts).



> Inspired by @ryoukuras' "ice cream" suggestion & @inichann, who came up with the idea of Haruka organising a surprise for Nagisa's birthday. I never really decided _which_ birthday, so I'll leave that open to interpretation...

 Nagisa's sticky — _icy cold!_ — lips and tongue are wet, and surprisingly ticklish, on the exposed skin at the base of Haruka's neck. Haruka fondly runs his fingers through the mess of Nagisa's windswept curls, craning his neck to give Nagisa better access, and reaches out to steady the abandoned ice cream cornet currently threatening to drip its contents onto their clothing with his free hand. At least there's not much left of its original tooth-rotting glory: the cone-shaped pastry has been expertly nibbled down nearly all the way to the bottom, leaving only a pool of melted strawberry goo behind in its tapered end.

"Careful," He warns, allowing his eyes to fall shut with a content sigh. The action has the added benefit of blocking out the bright rays of the afternoon sun. He focuses on the erratic, colourful shapes dancing on the back of his eyelids for a moment: some of them look a little like the inked impressions left behind by a person's fingertips — he'd seen something similar on a crime show once — and others vaguely resemble snowflakes or a bowl of spaghetti. The individual shapes are difficult to make out, though, because Nagisa can be _very_ distracting when he wants to be. "I'm not edible."

Nagisa merely chuckles; hot little bursts of air hitting Haruka's moist, slightly cooled skin. The contrasting sensation is enough to make Haruka feel slightly light-headed.

"Makoto's going to think you've turned into a vampire if he finds us like this," Haruka tries again, with a little more feeling, although he makes no move to push Nagisa away. "I heard the doorbell ring a while ago. Oi, _Nagisa_..."

"You're no fun, Haru-chan!" Nagisa complains, slightly swollen lips caressing Haruka's neck as he speaks. The touch is warmer now, and no longer quite as sticky as it was at first. It's _nice_. "If that happens, I'll just calm Mako-chan down by assuring him I'll turn him into one too. Right after I'm done with you!"

"You're going to turn me into ** _what?!_** "

Haruka lazily opens one eye to peer up at Makoto. His best friend is throwing them an alarmed look from where he's standing — rooted to the spot in a mixture of confusion, awkward uncertainty and embarrassment — with the toes of one socked foot touching the wooden beams of the porch, and the other still firmly glued to the floor inside the hallway. This _thing_ between Haruka and Nagisa is still new enough for Makoto to be left floundering whenever he accidentally stumbles upon them like this. Haruka understands it well; he's still getting used to it himself, after all. "Makoto," He greets calmly, once their eyes meet across the porch. "Hi."

"Stop looking at me like that, Mako-chan!" Nagisa implores loudly, effortlessly drowning out the better half of Haruka's greeting as soon as he finally manages to detach himself from his favourite spot on Haruka's body. Haruka can practically _hear_ the wide, unabashed grin in Nagisa's voice as he speaks. "I'd be super gentle with you!"

"Don't worry, Makoto," Haruka adds generously, albeit a little more quietly, and untangles his hand from Nagisa's hair in order to give the free space on the wooden beams next to him a couple of meaningful pats. Makoto immediately unfreezes and makes his way over to sit down, cross-legged and painfully _proper_ , next to his friends. "He's not a _real_ vampire."

"You can't know that for sure, Haru-chan!" Nagisa retorts, enthusiastically running the tip of his index finger over his teeth to show them off to a startled Makoto while he makes himself comfortable against Haruka's chest — paying special attention to the pointy canines. "What if I've been hiding it from you all a long?"

"Nagisa!" Makoto groans, shooting Haruka a dubious look. Haruka calmly gazes back at him: he'll step in the minute Nagisa takes the joke _too_ far, but Makoto seems to be handling it just fine on his own at the moment. "That's not funny. Vampires are pretty scary, aren't they...?"

"Haven't you ever wondered about Rin-chan, though?" Nagisa continues excitedly, hardly discouraged by Makoto's reluctant disapproval _or_ Haruka's unimpressed frown. He's tucked his head under Haruka's chin now, one cheek nuzzling the collar of Haruka's limited edition _Loosey-kun_ t-shirt, and has turned his full attention on an increasingly flustered Makoto. "His teeth are super sharp! I bet _he's_ a real—!"

"Your ice cream's going soggy," Haruka interrupts quickly, the action practically perfected down to an art-form afters years of incessant practice, poking Nagisa's nose with the very tip of the cone. It leaves a tiny bead of sticky, pink liquid behind on the slightly sunburned skin there and Haruka has to consciously prevent himself from leaning down and licking it off. Makoto might not mind bearing witness to _those_ kind of things — but Haruka still has some pride left. "Finish it before I do it for you."

" _Pfft!_ You don't even like strawberry ice cream!" Nagisa automatically shoots back, but he obligingly accepts the cone from Haruka either way.

It's blissfully quiet while Nagisa finishes eating what's left of his snack. Haru hums contently, closes his eyes again, and allows their combined body weight to push him backwards until his back is comfortably resting on the cool wooden beams behind them. Nagisa doesn't budge from his perch in Haruka's lap, of course, and their legs tangle together where they dangle off of the edge of the porch.

Makoto follows suit, curling up on his side to face his friends with a pleased sigh. It's been an unusually hot day, but out here in Haruka's garden the shade of the house protects them from the worst of the heat. The ocean breeze playfully ruffles their hair, effectively drying any and all beads of sweat forming on their foreheads before they have time to make their way down, and fills their nostrils with the soothing scents of _home_. Haruka couldn't imagine a more perfect way to spend the time in between school, swim practice and homework if he tried.

"Does this mean Nagisa found out about your —uhm — plans for tonight?" Makoto asks, voice contagiously mellow and relaxed, after a long and comfortable silence. "I didn't want to say anything and ruin the surprise, but I noticed the giant banner in your sitting room on my way out here..."

Haruka makes a curt, irritated little noise in confirmation. "I should've known he'd show up early."

"I didn't mean to crash my own birthday party!" Nagisa whines half-heartedly, lifting his head to level Haruka with an endearingly guilty pout. "I just wanted to spend some more time with Haru-chan. _Alone._ "

Haruka scowls in response, but grudgingly softens the blow by craning his neck and pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Nagisa's nose. "I hope you know I'm not opening the door for you next year."

"Ehhh?! You're going to throw me another party next year, Haru-chan?"

Nagisa's smile is as blinding as the late afternoon sun. Haruka quickly looks away. His cheeks suddenly feel uncomfortably warm, in a way he knows has nothing to do with the lazy summer heat.

He's distantly aware of Makoto's hushed voice revealing a way to enter Haruka's house by by-passing the front door entirely to an eagerly listening Nagisa, but he can't bring himself to interfere. He doesn't want to move. He just wants to lay here, allowing their pleasant conversation to flow over him and letting it lull him into a gentle doze until the doorbell rings...

So that's what he does; until Nagisa wakes him up with a gentle press of lips to his forehead and a whispered: "Rin-chan and the others are all here, Haru-chan! You're not planning on making Mako-chan and I do all the work, are you? Because if you are, I'm going to leave hickeys all over your back next time I get you alone — _and you won't be able to swim for a week!_ "


End file.
